


The 14th Doctor

by Wildeve_of_the_Heath



Category: Doctor Who, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4639998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildeve_of_the_Heath/pseuds/Wildeve_of_the_Heath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, the impossible can always happen. Miracles are what they are called, the Doctor believes in them, to an extent, though she always found an explanation for them. There was one miracle she has yet to unravel, and perhaps she never will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 14th Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Alright you guys...I had put a lot of thought into this. I always wanted to write a Doctor Who/SnK fic, and so, I had come to this.
> 
> I will not mention who the Doctor is, but I will give obvious hints. In the Doctor Who universe, a fourteenth Doctor is not possible as thirteen is the maximum regeneration in the cycle. It is up to you to read and find out why the impossible happened.

London, England  
1 April 2015

Petra Ral was just an ordinary woman.

She was short, unimportant in the world, and nothing out of any movie or show. She was just average, living an average life, working an average job, and even dating an average man. She was...Petra Ral.

Student years were over with, college was too much for her and her family, so she had taken up working in a cafe- the Little Maria. Cappuccinos, espressos, frappuccinos, lattes, she memorized the whole menu by now, getting around the little shop in the middle of London was a bit of a squeeze. It was the quaintness that drew her in to drink there, then work there.

Her boss, Erd, was a nice guy, humble as well.

Erd was often understanding but for now, Petra was left to close up shop for the evening. He had to catch his wife giving birth to their son a few hours ago.

Humming to the song that played lazily, she wiped down the tables.

Closing time was eight in the evening.

Just as she was about to flip the little sign in the front, a passerby didn't exactly walk on- a woman came over and stared at the shop. In one hand, she had a device that looked like a remote control to a toy car, though it wasn't. A little bobble spun near the handle, and from where she stood, Petra could hear a small beeping growing louder and louder.

The woman outside drew the remove far from the window, then close, far again, then close.

Whatever it was, she seemed to have been drawn to the store as well.

She was taller than her, wearing glasses that lacked a frame. Her eyes a deep brown, bright with wonder and excitement, overzealous. She donned a green long coat, probably from the Victorian era, that had four buttons on each sleeve, leaving a trail from the cuffs. Under that coat was a tan vest, three chains dangling at her torso. Then under that, a yellow dress shirt fitted with a blue bow tie patterned with silver stripes.

Her hair was tied up though her bangs were loose and to the side, parted in the middle- goodness, it looked greasy, as if she hadn't bathed.

The woman rushed to the door and tried to open it, though Petra had already locked it.

"We're closed!" Petra told her, trying to wave her away. "Go on! Get!"

The stranger reached into her coat pocket, she pulled out a wallet of sorts, then shoved it against the window.

Scotland Yard Inspector.

Jane Smith.

Without questioning her, Petra opened the door. "Can I help you, Inspector?"

"Oh, no, no, it's alright," the Inspector said, seemingly distracted. The device she held beeped incessantly like a siren. It suddenly stopped. "Oh, not again!"

She pounded the device once more, making it jump back into action by crying out. She followed it around, trying to find whatever it wanted. Petra followed her, telling her,"Um, ma'am?"

"Can I go to the back of the counter?" She asked, Petra nodded, only to watched her hop over the counter. She landed on her feet and placed the little thing on the surface, her hands going to to the canisters and opening one. "Coffee."

Another.

"Coffee."

And another.

"Coffee! This can't be right!"

"You're in a cafe?" Petra asked more than stated. "This is the Little Maria, if you need to know."

"I know this is a cafe!" She exclaimed, she looked around feverishly. "Are you the only one here?"

Petra nodded when the Inspector snapped her back up from being bent to search the bottom shelf. Growing curious, Petra edged closer to the little controller; it beeped louder upon her advancement. The Inspector craned her head, bewildered, and brought the device close to her- the beeping grew louder until it binged.

"Oh...oh!" The Inspector leaped over the counter and brought out another odd item. It was as longer than her hand, reminding Petra of a torch. The Inspector waved it about, a green light coming from the end of it. It made a weird buzzing sound as though it were scanning her, Petra backed off. "So you're the one, aren't you? You thought you can escape from me, huh?"

"W-what?" Petra stammered, she grabbed a stool, readying to throw it at her if need be. She didn't do anything wrong! She paid her taxes, she never committed a single crime, and she damn well knew she was a citizen!

"You are the one that kidnapped the kids from the Yarckel System!" She drew closer and the buzzing intensified. "The Yarckelians, they are harmless most of yet so protective of their young; if a single egg is taken- goodness, it'll be War of the Worlds for you lot, especially since it's the Prince or Princess you have! Show me whatever item you're carrying, hurry up, they'll be invading soon and I only have five minutes to fetch them their children back!"

Hesitant, Petra empties her pockets- her wallet, keys to the cafe and home, and finally her cell phone.

The Inspector continued to scan those items. "Plastic, leather, steel, glass, and microchips, all of which...boring."

"I don't have anything at all," Petra confessed, she held her hands up, her sleeve riding down, along with the bracelet.

The Inspector stared at her, then grabbed her wrist, bringing the silver bracelet close to her spectacles to examine it. She licked the large, pearl pendant and gagged a bit. "Found them. Would you mind giving me your bracelet?"

"It was a gift from my boyfriend!" Petra told her, wrenching her hand away. "You know what I think? I think you're a fake, you can't be a real Inspector. Sure, you got the badge but do you have the warrant." She started shoving her, giving her barely enough time to grab her device. "Must be a sick April Fools joke!"

She was growing agitated with the strangeness of the woman, having enough of her actually.

"Go on, out! Out, out, out!" Petra pressed on, immediately pushing her out of the cafe and into the street. "Me being a bloody kidnapper? What sort of drugs are you on?"

"Drugs? April Fools? Honestly!" The Inspector kept her torch buzzing, erratically waving it to try to check for something. "Alright, alright, you win, you're actually a human but you got something rather important to a group of aliens that are ready to take over this world! You're not making my job any easier-"

Petra slammed the door in her face, keeping her out and locking it. The woman banged on the window and side of the door, her voice muffled.

"C'mon! Give me the bracelet!"

Petra retreated from the door as the Inspector brought the torch down to the knob, the lock clicked- how on earth...?

"Again, you're not making my job easier and I- WHOA!"

A winged creature, looking reptilian, dropped from above, diving under the awning with large claws snatching her shoulders. Clutching her, the large, lizard-bird thing pulled the Inspector away from the door and up into the air. Petra cried out, her mouth hanging open almost dumbly as she rushed out, following her though she rose up the building.

Her torch fell out of her hand, causing her to shout in agony,"Not again! Hey, you!" She knocked on the talon. "Can't you read a clock? Five more minutes, you can tell your Masters that!"

"What the hell is going on!?" Petra screeched as she stared up, noticing there were more of the creatures above, flying to and fro, screeching. Among them was a large saucer of sorts, a spaceship descending to the Earth. "...she's not on drugs..."

"YOU!" The Inspector screeched, pulling her from her bewilderment. "THERE'S A BLUE POLICE BOX IN THE ALLEY TO YOUR LEFT, FOLLOW THE INSTRUCTIONS ON THE SCREEN INSIDE IT!"

Without another word uttered, the poor woman was lifted up and into what appeared to be a hatch on the underbelly of the spaceship. Petra was frozen in place- should she listen to her? Or just run along home? Well...she had to get to the bottom of this, any old human would have tried their best to help, altruism, right?

As she thought, another one of those things came down, chasing after her.

Run.

Petra broke into a sprint, diving low to avoid the beast, nearly slamming against the wall. Its failed swoop made her sigh in relief as she rounded the corner for the alleyway- at the end of it, just as the woman had told her, was a blue Police Box, the words themselves written in white over the black panel. It stood tall, almost like of of those phone booths. Windows lined the upper section of the door.

Atop it was a lamp of sorts, it looked like it was occupied as the lights inside shinned through the windows.

She didn't think of any excuse to not get inside when she heard the screeching of the large birds grow louder, closing in on her. Safety was inside the blue box, she could feel it.

Without a second thought, she swung open the door and then bolted it, holding the lock as she felt and heard the thundering of those things barraging the Police Box with their heavy weight. She huffed for air, stepping away, hoping that they would stop but they didn't. She turned around, expecting that there would be a wall though she discovered something different in this bright box.

The inside was spacious, extensive as if it were a whole other building. She was confused, bamboozled, it all looked...alien.

"...impossible," she gasped,"bigger on the inside than it is on the outside..."

She looked about, finding the raised platform to be a control panel of sorts that surrounded a large, glass tube containing a glass piston. Around the tube, metal panels over five inches thick contained buttons, levers, and many wheels that seemed to control the piston.

As the Inspector had told her, there were multiples screens suspended at head level above the panels. She rushed over to one that had a note taped onto the screen. Scared to approach, Petra stayed in place, ignoring the pounding outside the doors.

It wasn't until she saw a countdown on the monitor indicating that there was only two minutes left, just as the Inspector had mentioned earlier.

She snapped out of her trance and rushed to the note, peeling it off and reading the scrawled words,"PUSH BIG RED BUTTON!"

Should she push it?

Well, she did do as the woman asked by stepping inside this thing.

Gathering up the courage, Petra slammed the button with her palm. The silence pierced by a blare of a gong startled her, she clung to one of the panels as the entire room quaked.

Like an old car starting up, the room itself vibrated with the wooshing sound that was accompanied by the piston oscillating in front of her.

What was happening?

What is this box?

Who was that woman and those things that took her?

At this point in her life, she never knew that the impossible would ever be possible.


End file.
